


六子汪的故事（1）

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 六子汪的故事 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Chinese Language, Fluff, Kuso, M/M, Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime are brothers, a dog named Sixshot, 拟人, 拟汪, 架空, 警局设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 架空，通二&六子，碳基版，拟人拟汪。十年纪念。还是决定先开挖这篇了（。画风特殊，吃不下别勉强，请自行跳过。这就是一个饲主和一条狗的很(bu)正经的日常故事。【坑状态，慎入】【坑状态，慎入】【坑状态，慎入】





	六子汪的故事（1）

故事发生在通天晓被上级批评之后。  
  
上一个任务，通天晓将一名要逮捕的犯人给追丢了。  
  
作为每次都能出色完成工作的模范特警队员，通天晓这次犯的差错让很多人感到意外。但即便所有人都觉得这其实是场意外，主要责任并不在通天晓身上，但通天晓依然还是免不了要挨一顿批。  
  
批完后，上级直接给结束任务的通天晓放了一天半的假，让他和其他参与那场行动的特警一样调休。  
  
然而通天晓有点怀疑，休假结束后，自己会不会立刻就接到来自上面的处罚或者调职通知。  
  
心不在焉地坐在公园的长凳上，手里晃着已经喝空的纯生罐，通天晓尽量不让自己去想那些未来之事。  
  
那只会让自己越想越糟心而已。  
  
不远处的儿童乐园里，三三两两的小孩子正在家长的看护下玩着滑梯等游乐设施，稚嫩嬉笑的场景仿佛和通天晓处在两个世界里。  
  
通天晓漫不经心地看着，忽然，感觉有道视线正在注视自己。  
  
他侧过头，看到距离自己不远处站着一条狗。  
  
那条狗身型很高大，粗粝的长毛浑身上下都打着结，脏兮兮的，一看就是营养不良的流浪狗。  
  
不过与瘦得有些过分的躯体相比，那条狗的目光很精亮。  
  
通天晓认得，这是条阿拉斯加。  
  
阿拉斯加正站得笔挺，炯炯有神地盯向通天晓手里晃动的空罐。  
  
“……”通天晓故意抬了抬手，往边上挪了点距离，阿拉斯加也随即跟着通天晓的动作移动自己的视线，目光始终不离。  
  
通天晓又迅速将罐子往另一个方向移去，阿拉斯加又跟着转头，前爪趴地摆好姿势准备去接抛出的罐子。  
  
通天晓顺手将空酒罐往远方丢去。  
  
阿拉斯加反身拔腿就追了出去。  
  
通天晓看着狗的身影随着罐子消失在灌木丛后，收回视线继续转向别处，发自己的呆。  
  
不多会儿，身边传来沙沙的脚步声，然后一个热乎乎的东西喷着热气蹭了过来。  
  
通天晓低头，看到那条阿拉斯加叼着罐子放到长凳上，然后抬头看向自己。  
  
那双狗眼睛闪亮闪亮的，示意通天晓可以开始下一轮。  
  
“……”通天晓无语地拾起罐子，看了眼上面被犬牙咬出的四个洞洞，又看向坐在自己跟前的狗，沉默片刻，随即再度扬手将罐子抛了出去。  
  
这一次，通天晓用尽了全力，将罐子扔得老远。  
  
那么远的距离，罐子应该是很难再找回来了，狗也应该不会再回来了吧——通天晓想着。  
  
然而很快阿拉斯加还是带着罐子又回来了。  
  
不知道它是怎么找到这罐子的。  
  
通天晓有点黑线，第三次捡起罐子抛出。  
  
然后阿拉斯加又给捡了回来。  
  
又抛出。  
  
又捡回来。  
  
再抛出。  
  
再捡回来。  
  
再抛。  
  
再捡。  
  
……通天晓扔得快崩溃了。  
  
然而阿拉斯加依旧神采飞扬。  
  
通天晓瞅着那双狗眼，默默站起身，最后摆出投掷手榴弹的姿态，想象着远方在逃的那名疑犯，将手里的铝罐朝天际扔了出去。  
  
阿拉斯加如箭般飞了出去。  
  
通天晓目送消失在天际的一狗一罐。  
  
然后转身拔腿就跑。  
  
跑一半，他下意识回头看了眼。  
  
——那条阿拉斯加居然已经回来，正叼着罐子看向自己背影，那双狗眼里满是一副“不就是想支开我跑吗然而我早已将你看穿”的意味。  
  
……这年头，狗都成精了。  
  
通天晓正琢磨着是跑呢还是跑呢还是跑呢，就见阿拉斯加一屁股坐在了地上，两只前爪按着空罐子，开始津津有味啃起来。锋利的犬牙将罐子咬得嘎吱嘎吱响，然后把酒罐撕得支离破碎。  
  
显然，阿拉斯加玩得乐在其中，压根就不屑通天晓去留。  
  
……通天晓瞬间觉得自己智商快被一条流浪狗给碾了。  
  
  
  
第二天，通天晓又路过了那家公园。  
  
他在公园门口稍作停留，还是选择继续路过。  
  
没走几步，突然又感觉到有什么在看着他。  
  
通天晓直觉性地转头，就只见一条狗正趴在公园的围墙上，脑袋伸出铁栏外看着自己。  
  
——还是昨天那条阿拉斯加，此刻正跟看八卦似的看通天晓路过。  
  
“……”通天晓和阿拉斯加大眼瞪小眼，后者看着看着，突然吐出了自己的舌头。  
  
顺势微扬上翘的嘴角怎么看怎么欠扁。  
  
通天晓瞅着对方那欠扁的样子，心里说不出的微妙感，后脑滑下一排浓浓的黑线。  
  
他决定转身离开。  
  
而阿拉斯加就这么悠闲地看着他背影，不叫也不追。  
  
奇怪的狗。通天晓心想。  
  
路过公园旁的便利店时，通天晓进去给自己买了午饭。  
  
结账时他犹豫了下，然后又从收银台边的架子上多拿了根火腿肠。  
  
等到通天晓回到公园围墙处时，那条阿拉斯加还趴在那里。  
  
通天晓半蹲下身，撕开火腿肠外包装，递到阿拉斯加跟前。  
  
大狗收回了吐露的舌头，盯着火腿肠看半天，又伸过鼻子嗅了嗅，这才张嘴确定地咬下。  
  
通天晓看着阿拉斯加狼吞虎咽地样子，露出了这两天以来的第一个笑容。  
  
他直起身，又跟没事人一样地离开了。  
  
  
  
第三天，通天晓回去上班后接到了意料中的调职通知。  
  
他被从总队突击队调到了支队突击大队。  
  
支队总队长擎天柱看到来自己办公室报道的亲弟，乐得嘴都合不拢：“哦，挺好，从此这里又多了个壮丁。”  
  
“哥。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“烦。  
  
“……”  
  
擎天柱知道通天晓心情不太好，也没再多说啥，带通天晓在支队前后转了两圈熟悉环境后，看看时间差不多也快到下班的点，就让他先回去。  
  
通天晓下班路过公园，习惯性抬眼瞅了瞅围墙边。  
  
今天那条狗倒是没再出现了。  
  
“哎，听说了么？今天抓狗队过来清扫公园，把这附近的流浪野狗都抓了个干净，这下公园里玩的小孩可算能安全点了……”一对老夫妻路过通天晓时说道。  
  
通天晓愣住了。  
  
他立刻掏出手机，拨通了大哥的电话。  
  
  
  
三小时后，通天晓出现在流浪犬收容中心。  
  
“之前是有一批流浪狗被送到这里，不过你要找的狗是不是也在里面，就不好说了。”中心工作人员略尴尬地跟在通天晓后面，穿过长长的通道，走向深处。  
  
走道两边都被铁丝网隔着，里面数不清的大小犬只在看到人类身影时开始不断狂吠。此起彼伏的犬吠声充斥着耳膜，吵得人头疼，工作人员呵斥着好几条冲撞铁栏意欲扑过来的大狗，然而这一举动只引来更多狗的沸腾。  
  
通天晓一路往前走着，对喧闹的狗叫声充耳不闻，他在茫茫狗海里来回寻顾，直到快走到尽头时，突然感受到一股熟悉的视线。  
  
通天晓顺着感觉下意识望去，在不远处一个笼舍里看到了那条熟悉的阿拉斯加。  
  
巨大却又削瘦的体型，脏兮兮乱糟糟的长毛，安静地坐在铁丝网前，正炯炯有神地盯着他看。  
  
通天晓快步走到它跟前，蹲下身。  
  
阿拉斯加看着通天晓，然后微微侧了侧脑袋。  
  
“这就是你要找的狗？”  
  
“是的。”通天晓松了口气，总算放下了紧绷的神经。  
  
“这是条流浪狗吧？”  
  
“嗯。不过现在不是了。”通天晓说，“帮我办下手续，我要领养它。”  
  
阿拉斯加吐出舌头，冲通天晓露出那个标志性的表情。  
  
贱贱的，又二又逗。  
  
充满了欠扁的意味。  
  
  
  
—1完—

**Author's Note:**

> 完稿于：2015年6月11日


End file.
